Beautiful December
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: A look into the life of Yoruichi and Ichigo if they ever became captain and lieutenant.
1. December 1st

The crisp wind bit bitterly upon Ichigo's bare torso as he shivered slightly. With a deep breath, he whiped the sweat from his brow as he threw his shirt on and his zanpakuto over his shoulder, smirking as the now huge whole the center of the mountain in front of him. Wearing his smirk, he fell back onto the ground and laid staring up at the cloudy sky. It had only been a few months since he'd saved Rukia and agreed to become the new captain of the new 14th squad. Now, all he did was train, both outside of Soul Society and in it. His thoughts trailed over the past year. He smiled as he thought surprisingly of Yoruichi, who just happened to be his lieutenant. He had thought to ask Rukia, but instead, Yoruichi had somehow become more important to him. Now that he'd saved Rukia, his debt to her was paid.

"You know," Began an all to familiar voice,"If you stay out here much longer, you'll catch a cold." Ichigo's smile widened as he stood up and turned to his beautiful dark skinned golden eyed lieutenant.

"Aw, come on Yoruichi, its finally snowing." He pouted as he tilted his head back and smiled to the sky, the white flakes of snow falling softly. Yoruichi smirked and walked out to stand in front of him as she too tilted her head back."You were supposed to be training with me you know, i am your captain." Ichigo grinned looking down at her. She smirked and in a flash she was behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned on his back. He saw every move of course, but decided he'd let her have her fun. At least she'd been keeping her clothes on.

"You may be my captain but i was the one who agreed to be your lieutenant." She whispered softly into his ear. He shrugged, admitting that were true.

"That is true, although, i was the one who rescued you from those two guys after your tiring battle with Soi Fon." Yoruichi shuddered at the memory of being too weak to defend herself. But then, smiled as she remembered Ichigo's face as he easily defeated the two soul reapers. He'd been so nice as to check her injuries and even wrap her in his long jacket and then carry her all the way back to the hot spring, with his injuries worse than her own. The memory was so far her favorite, besides the whole three days she'd trained him of course. She shivered slightly, the cold taking an effect on her skin. Ichigo chuckled and turned to her, wrapping his arms around her. Yoruichi's thought chain was broken as she looked up at Ichigo. She blushed lightly as she still had her arms around his neck."You shivered." He said.

"Well, thats cause its cold out here." She smirked, leaning into him more. He pulled her closer,

"This better?" He whispered in her ear, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. He grinned as she nodded and pulled back slightly. The two stood in silence; their faces inches apart. The wind blew sharply, causing Yoruichi to draw in a sharp breath. Ichigo smiled. "Let's go. You'll freeze to death out here." She sighed and followed him inside.

"I can't believe its the first of december already..." She said, sitting on their couch and looking out the window. Ichigo placed his hand over some logs in the fireplace, a fire sparking immediately. "Are you gonna go home for the holiday?"

"Only if you come with me." He smirked, sitting next to her.

"I'm serious, are you or not?" He looked over at her, his eyes gazing into hers.

"I was serious. I'll only go home if your by my side." He adverted his gaze outside towards the falling snow. "Are you goin to Hat and Clogs?" he asked, somewhat jealous.

"No, i had hoped to spend the holiday with my captain." The smirk on her face was obvious from the tone of her voice. Clearly she'd purred out the 'my captain' part. Ichigo chuckled and looked over to her again.

"Then we'll be spending our holidays alone." Silence fell between them as she looked into his eyes. She couldnt't place the feeling she had everytime their eyes met; but she knew it was something good. She had had many men in her life before, but none such as the one she had now. Ichigo was different. He was loyal, strong, protective, passionate, sexy; he had it all. He was perfect to her. He is her Ichigo.

"Question is, where will we be spending it?" Ichigo looked out of the window for a moment, in deep thought.

"Why don't we have it here." He said, turning to her, taking her hand. "We won't have to worry about hollows here."

With a nod, she squeezed his hand gently and turned back to the window, the two watching the white pearls of snow fall gracefully outside.


	2. December 2nd

Yoruichi yawned, her eyes fluttering open as the sun beamed in through her window. She sat up and stretched, glancing around at her messy room. Scratching her head, she stood and disappeared in her bathroom. Ichigo sighed, brushing his teeth and dressing. He knew that the day would be slow, possibly boring with as much paperwork as they got. However, he did have a very good lieutanent to work with. With a smirk he stepped out of his room and headed for the kitchen, only to find Yoruichi had already made breakfast.

"Wow.." He commented, looking at the food on the counter. "Whats the occasion?" He teased, a subtle smirk on his face.

"I was hungry this morning" came her reply, a light playful glare in her eyes. "Oh, remind me to clean my room." She chuckled, taking a bite of her toast.

"Your a big girl you shouldn't need to be reminded." She looked at him, irritation written all over her face.

"Scratch that, remind me to shove my zanpackuto up your ass!" Ichigo's face drained, imagining the pain in his rear.

"Geez Yoruichi, your definitely not a morning person." He groaned, standing and cleaning his plate at the sink.

"Can it Ichigo." He could feel her glare and sighed. "Whats in store for us today? More paperwork?" He merely nodded, sitting across from her as she finished her plate.

"Isn't that all we ever do?" He sighed, leaning back. "I thought our job was to take out hollows, not sign papers like some damn celebrity."

"You took the job, " She shrugged. "You could be sitting at home right now, enjoying your winter break."

"and you could be at hat and clogs, letting him scratch your head all day."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nah, i think i'd much rather be here right now." Ichigo smiled and laughed as he stood, grabbing his Zanpackuto.

"Well, we should be going now. Maybe, just maybe, we won't have that much paperwork." he said hopefully. She nodded, grabbing her coat and heading for the door. "Holy-"

"What?" Yoruichi asked, cutting him off. Her eyes widened as they looked outside. The ground was covered in snow. "Looks like we arent going anywhere..." She smirked, looking down to where the snow stopped just below her waist.

"Has it ever snowed here like this?" He asked, still looking out over the white blanket of pure ice. She shook her head, setting her coat back on the rack.

"Not that i remember. I think your coming here has tipped things a bit off balance Ichgio." He felt her hand on his back and nodded to himself.

"Well it gave us a day off so im happy." He smirked, casually walking back to his bed room.

"And just where are you going?" Yoruichi used flash step and appeared infront of him. She leaned against his door frame, her arms crossed just under her chest as she tiltied her head slightly.

"To bed, where does it look like I'm going." He murmured, blushing as he glanced up and down her body."Move." He grunted, she stepped to him more.

"Make me.." She purred flirtaciously. He blushed more and sighed, standing there. Her eyes challenged his, daring him to make a move. Lifting his hands, he set them on her shoulders. Taking a step, he made it so he was directly in front of her, looking down into her eyes. It was her turn to blush as she felt his breath on her face. 'Is he really going to kiss me?' she thought hopefully. But, luck wasn't on her side as their front door swung open. Ichigo quickly jumped back, turning to the door.

"Ichigo!" Ganju yelled. Yoruichi's head dropped as she sighed, cursing under her breath. "you late for your meeting!" Ganju continued, that same grumpy expression on his face. Ichigo sighed as Ganju stormed back out like he were some macho macho man, the snow making it difficult for him to walk. Turning his attention back to Yoruichi, he gave her a soft smirk.

"Duty calls...guess even snow can't get us a break" He said, removing his hands from her shoulders. She nodding, her head still down, a frown on her face. He could tell she was beside herself and leaned down, lifting her chin and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened, and then closed as she leaned into it more. He pulled back and walked towards the door, grabbing his Zanpackuto. "I'll see you later." He said as he walked out, his spirit energy clearing a path for him as he walked on. She remained in the same spot, a red blush on her face. Did he just kiss her? Her heart raced a bit as she walked out the door and watched him walk down the street. 'Go after him!' Her head screamed. Silent snow fell gracefully from the sky, causing him to become just a blur quickly. With a frown and a sigh, she shut the door and stepped back inside, throwing herself down on the couch with a 'hmph'.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he exited the meeting room, Toshiro walked beside him, the two carrying stacks of papers.

"You'd think they'd give us a break," Ichigo complained, "Its almost Christmas and we still haven't gotten any slack."

Toshiro grunted and gave him a 'get over it' look."Quit complaining. Your lucky to even be accepted here after the stunt you pulled getting in here. You may be our strongest captain and soul reaper, but your still a rookie when it comes to the real job."

"Sheesh, Rangiku was right." Ichigo said, glancing to the blue eye'd reaper. Toshiro glanced over to him, narrowing his eyes. Just what did he mean Rangiku was right? "You'll have to ask her yourself." Ichigo grinned, flash stepping back to his place. Toshiro stopped for a moment, an annoyed expression on his face. Where the hell was Rangiku? He started back to his office, placing the documents on his desk. He looked around, not seeing Rangiku any where. He heard a slight moan coming from their rooms down stairs; Rangiku must have been sleeping. As Toshiro made his way down the stairs, he heard her gasp. Just what was she doing? He opened her door slightly to see she was merely sleeping; dreaming of someone or something obviously.

"Toshi..." she mumbled, turning on her back, her robes opening slightly more. A bluch lit up his face. Why was he still standing there? "Toshiro.." She moaned softly. He sighed and fully opened the door, clearing his throat.

"Rangiku." He said in his usual monotone voice, even though his cheeks were red. She didn't wake, so he stepped closer, leaning over her now. "Rangiku.." He said again, this time softly, almost whispering it. Her eyes fluttered open, a bright red blush appearing on her face as she looked up at him. Toshiro froze. Her lips were too close to his. Blushing more, he murmured something incoherent as he pulled back, only to be stopped by her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him on top of her. "Rangiku? What are you-" Her lips met his, and to Toshiro nothing ever felt so good.

* * *

Ichigo spotted Yoruichi laying on the couch, asleep. Why was she tired? He was the one at a boring ass meeting. Setting the papers down on the table, he kneeled beside her. His mind traced back to the kiss hours earlier. Why did he kiss her? He smiled thoughtfully, remembering her reaction to his sudden action. Reaching his hand over her, he pulled down a red and black blanket, covering her up. He brought his hand to her cheek, gently stroking her soft skin. moving her hair behind her ear, he kissed her temple and stood, leaning down and picking her up. She stirred, her arms coming to wrap around his neck as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She mumbled his name soflty, still in her slumber. With a smile, Ichigo carried her to her room, laying her on her bed and covering her with a second blanket. He shut her door and sat on the couch, dreading the next few hours he would be doing paper work.

"Why do we even have to do this? We're all basically dead aren't we?" He said to himself, signing and going over dozens of papers. Though an amatuer, he was still pretty good just filling out paper, and before dark; he was completely finished. Grabbing the papers in his arms, he piled them back into a stack and set them outside his door for Squad 4. Stretching, he turned to see Yoruichi standing in the door way. "Hey, your up." He smiled, sitting back down on the couch. She rubbed her eyes like a little kid and sat beside him, yawning.

"Sorry, I didn't think i would sleep that long." She began, glancing outside in time to se Squad 4 take off with the stack of papers. "Are you up for some training?" She asked, a smirk appearing on her face. He grinned and shrugged standing once again and reaching his hand down to her.

"Why not?" He said, pulling her up. The two raced to the canyon, flash stepping, laughing as they did so. He let Yoruichi win. and she knew it. He opened up the ground door for her as she jumped down into it, him following. As they landed, they immediately began sparring, slashing at each other with their blades. For how long they trained, they didn't know. With a final strike with her sword, a smirking Ichigo fell back with her straddling his waist; the point of her Zanpackuto barely touching his throat. Both heaved for air, out of breath. Her hand rested flattly against his chest, pinning him. His arms laid at his sides, his eyes staring into hers.


	3. December 3rd

Outside of the canyon, the sun had already claimed its spot in the sky, signifying the new day. Rangiku awoke with her head resting on the bare well toned chest of her captain. She smiled, trailing small circles over his chest with her fingers. His smiled, his eyes still closed as his hand continued rubbing up and down her bare side. Who knew Toshiro Histugaya would be so talented in bed? Rangiku sure found out the pleasuring way. She lifted herself slightly, kissing his chest as she looked down and into his eyes.

"so, Toshiro, am i going to be more than just your lieutenant now?" The love in her eyes was undeniable as he pulled her down into a kiss, stroking her back. She pressed herself to him, her well endowed breasts smashed against his well toned chest.

"You've always been more than that." He said as he flipped them, grinning wickedly as he kissed her harder this time. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him to her more, deepening their kiss.

* * *

Yoruichi continued to stare in the eyes of her captain. A slight tingling feeling welling in the pit of her stomach. What exactly drew her to him like this? Since she first laid her golden eyes on him, she'd been drawn to him. He was like a miasma to her. She sat back, still straddling his waist. He watched her, noticing her mind was else where. She removed her blade from his throat and set it down beside them, both of her hands now pressed against his chest. Ichigo saw the look of desire in her eyes, and couldn't help but feel that same desire. However, this wasn't as it should be. She was much older than him, and much different. Despite his true feelings for her, he couldn't allow her to become involved with a kid like him. Sitting up, he brought his hands up to rest on her back, preventing her from falling back. Her eyes closed slightly as she leaned in, her lips centimeters from his own. Ichigo wanted to kiss her, but just couldn't. 

"We should get back now. It's probably snowing more now." He said, scooting her off of him. She gave a confused look, her cheeks red. Disappointed, she nodded and grabbed her Zanpackuto and stood with him, fixing her hair back in its pony tail.

"Yeah, I'd hate to get caught down here." She said, looking around. "We wouldn't have any food at all." Ichigo laughed, shaking his head.

"You and your food. I swear, if you weren't so active, you'd probably be one big woman Yoruichi." He joked, launching him self up at the ceiling door. Yoruichi gave an irriated look and jumped after him. As the two resurfaced again, they both gasped.

"Wow...it's..so pretty." Yoruichi said, her eyes gazing out over the fields of snow. It was like a white, still glistening ocean, a huge blanket of ice. The suns brightness reflected off the ground, off the ice cicles that hung on every roof and tree. It was like a winter wonderland. Ichigo glanced over to her, smiling. He gently took her hand, squeezing it. He wanted to tell her how he felt, how much he wanted to be with her, but he just couldn't find the words. They were just too different. At least, thats what everyone would say. In his heart, he didn't care about their differences, but he did not want anyone thinking anything less of her. She was one hell of a woman, and he'd be damned to ruin her golden reputation. She looked down to their joined hands and smiled brightly. Squeezing his hand back, she bagan to run, practically almost dragging him with her. He ran with her, watching as she laughed like a little kid. His smile growing, he began laughing with her. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her in the snow, then ran off and grabbed some snow, making a snow ball. She sat up and wham. Ichigo laughed and stood a few feet back. She grinned and stood, wiping the snow from her face, then launching her own snow ball and hitting him right in the mouth. It was her turn to laugh. With an angry expression, Ichigo threw another at her. Soon, the innocent playing became a war.

"Would you stop!" Ichigo yelled as she kept throwing more. She gave him a look and held one snow ball in her hand, several laying near him.

"Your throwing them too!" she shouted. Both became silent, their expressions softening as they fell back, laughing once again. Yoruichi sighed, moving her arms and legs. Ichigo sat up and crawled to her, watching her. "Snow angels." She said smiling. He grinned and laid beside her, making one of his own. He jumped up and then lent his hand down for her. She gratefully took it and jumped up beside him. They smiled at their creation and intertwined their fingers again.

"You know what I think." Ichigo began, looking down at his lieutanent. She looked back up at him, the crisp and bitter wind causing her to shiver. He smirked more, and pulled her to him in an attempt to warm her up. She could feel her body heat up from being pressed against him and he smiled, noticed her shivering had stopped.

"Whats that?" She inquired, her eyes staring into his. He gently brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"I think your already an angel."

* * *

A/N: Short, yes i know. But i have 25 days to go through!!! XDDD


	4. December 4th

Ichigo yawned and stretched; his body aching. He shivered slightly and covered up more, his eyes opening briefly to glance at the clock beside his bed. '1:30 a.m' He closed his eyes again, shivering slightly. 'Damnit, whats wrong with the heater!?' he yelled mentally, throwing off his covers and walking into the hallway. He shivered again, seeing his breath as he breathed. He glanced towards Yoruichi's room. 'She's probably freezing. She never wears anything heavy to bed.' Sighing, he mentally said a prayer before opening her door slowly, seeing her circled in a ball, shivering. "Yoruichi.." He whispered, sitting beside her. He ran his hand down her bare arm. "She's so cold." Quickly, he pulled up the blankets and tucked them under her. She groaned, reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck. Blushing, Ichigo tried to pull away, but failed as she pulled him down beside her.

"Stay please...It's so cold.." She whispered, cuddling up against him. Ichigo couldn't help but smile, finding that he liked her this way; needing him. Feeling her breath on his chest, and her bare skin, Ichigo blushed slightly. 'She seems so helpless.' he thought, pulling the covers up to her neck. "Ichigo.." She murmured, trying to get closer to him as she snuggled into him more, nuzzling her head into his chest as she wrapped her arm around him. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her against him. She really was a beauty.

"Yoruichi.." He whispered again, realizing that she was just as vulnerable and fragile as any other woman out there. She just had a tough exterior, and a heart of gold. He gently ran his hand up her back, both in an effort to warm her, and to feel her smooth skin. He had never felt something so smooth and soft before. It was true; she certainly was a goddess. A sexy one at that. Flash wasn't the only thing she governed. She was the goddess of temptation; her body made him want to go crazy. Her curves were so luscious and desireful, he would have no problem ripping what little clothes she had on off and having his way with her right then and there. Though, he was rather shy and didn't really know how to be with a woman in that sense. The only thing he had to go on were porno's he'd watched and basic instinct. Yawning, Ichigo felt his tired eyes shut as sleep over took his body.

Yoruichi opened her eyes slowly, her body tingling for some strange reason. As she glanced up, she felt her entire body warm up even more, a dark blush on her face. "Ichigo.." She whispered, her lips so close to his. She had thought she dreamed about him coming into her room. Smiling, she laid her head back down against his chest, deciding to cherish the moment. It wasn't too often lieutenants got to sleep with their captains, figuratively speaking. And she had long desired to be in bed with Ichigo Kurosaki, whether it was an innocent sleep, or a passionate night. One wish of hers came true at least.

Ichigo sturred slightly, his arms pulling her closer to him. Again, she felt her body get warmer. Looking up, she saw his signature smirk; his eyes gazing into hers.

"Mornin' Yoruichi." He said, causing her heart to jump slightly. He saw her blush and chuckled, closing his eyes once again.

"Good morning Ichigo." She said, regaining her composure. "I knew you couldn't wait to get in bed with me." She grinned, her playful tone ringing in his ears. He smirked, squeezing her. They both knew this kind of attraction was forbidden, but neither seemed to care.

"Well, it is Saturday. We don't have any duties to attend to. I say we spend the day laying around."

"Lazy." Yoruichi poked him, wrapping her arms around him and nudging her head in his chest. He laughed and shrugged, looking down at the top of her head.

"Damn straight I am. What the hell am I supposed to do if a hollow attacks and I'm stuck doing paperwork?" Yoruichi shrugged, sighing as she closed her eyes once more. Even if it were just for today, she wanted to spend her time in his arms, not having to worry about any duty or social obligation. The only reason she even agreed to stay within Soul Society, to become a lieutenant was to be with Ichigo. Although she had yet to admit her feelings to him. How would he react to her?

"I suppose we can't do anything else. Its freezing." She shivered again, snuggling closer to him. "You know, Ichigo, theres a way we can both warm up, fast." And there it was. Ichigo's face reddened instantly, her sultry voice hitting a nerve within him. Her fingers made small circles on his back, her lips now pressed against his ear. "How about it, Ichigo. I can teach you a few things, if you'd like." She whispered, making it a point to let her lips brush against his ear, pressing her relatively large chest against his. Ichigo shivered, pulling back and out of her arms, falling on the floor, taking the blankets with him. Yoruichi sat up, chuckling at the sight. "Did I turn you on?"

"Would you stop it!" Ichigo quickly said, wrestling the blankets as he tried to stand. Yoruichi found it quite amusing that he was so baffled.

"You _are_ an odd boy, Ichigo." Her comment caused him to stop his struggle as he glanced up at her with a scowl. She closed her eyes, stretching and throwing her legs over the side of the bed as she sat up more. The tank top she wore rose to show her toned mid drift, the straps of the top hanging off her shoulders, allowing the swell of her chest and her cleavage to be perfectly seen.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Then, Ichigo's eyes rested on her legs, blood rushing to his face. "Would you put some pants on!" He exclaimed, turning around. Yoruichi looked down, laughing. Ah, yes, she had only wore her underwear to bed.

"Very odd." She remarked, kneeling behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning on his back. She brought her lips to his ear once again. "Temptations a bitch eh?" She whispered, and then she was gone, sauntering from the room and into the bath room.

"Why me.." Ichigo murmured, lifting the blankets and throwing them on the bed. "I'm going back to my own room." He stated, walking past the bathroom and into his own pad, shutting the door slightly. Yoruichi came out a few minutes later, the tiredness gone from her golden eyes. She pranced to his door, opening it and leaning on the frame, crossing her arms under her chest. "What?" Ichigo inquired, his face in his pillow, afraid to look her way.

"I don't get you. Your a virgin, a teenager, and sexy as hell. And yet, when I come onto you, you don't seem to become perverted or anything. Most guys would jump at the chance to sleep with me, and yet you.. You Ichigo do the exact opposite. I can tell you want to, but instead of indulging and taking my invitation, you blow me off." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, taking a step towards him. "Ichigo, are you.."

"Am I what?" Ichigo asked, lifting his head from the pillow and looking at her, his body immediately stiffening, a blush appearing on his face. 'Why does she have to dress like that..' His eyes glanced up and down her body once more.

"Are you gay?"

"WHAT!?!" In an intsant Ichigo stood, inches from her, his eyes wide with annoyance and anger. She looked him up and down, smirking as she looked up into his eyes. He looked down at her, his brow twitching.

"Oh nothing.." She said, turning from him, grinning. "Am I unattractive to you?"

Ichigo said nothing as he blushed, looking away for a moment. Yoruichi let her sly smirk widen more.

"I just think that if a boy such as yourself keeps turning me down when I invite you to have sex with me.. Well, then, you must be gay."

"I am not gay!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing her wrist. She turned back to him, a sly smirk on her lips.

"Oh really? Prove it. Prove to me your not gay." The muscles in his jaw tensed. His heart pounded in his ears. She crept closer, lifting her head to whisper into his ear. "One kiss, Ichigo."

"One kiss?" He asked, looking down at her. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he let go of her wrist and set his hands on her waist. All she wanted was a kiss, thats not bad is it? He leaned down, his lips nearing her own. She could feel his breath on her face, and suddenly her heart began to race. Blood rushed to her face, anxiety filled her.

'What the hell...?' She closed her eyes as he neared. 'Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?' Through the small slits in her eyes, she could see the subtle smirk that graced the lips that she was about to kiss. A soft, throaty moan escaped her as their lips met, and she leaned up into the kiss more. Noticing he didn't pull away, and instead wrapped his arms around her waist, she took the opportunity to run her tongue along his lips, moaning in surprise when he slid his tongue over hers and into her mouth. Her heart pounded more, sounding in her ears, electricity running through her. All too soon was his tongue and lips gone. His warmth left her as he pulled away.

"Ok, so your not gay." She said, dazed. He chuckled and nodded.

"I told you I wasn't. And for the record, I think your very attractive."


	5. December 5th

Ichigo scratched his head as he watched Rangiku glomp her taichou. His face drained of color when he felt his very own partner wrap her slinder arms around his neck. The days just got better and better.

"Yoruichi, what are you doing?" He asked, glancing over at her. She smirked, tilting her head.

"Oh, nothing." She replied, turning her attention back to the couple infront of them. "Those two sure are taking their relationship to the next level."

"Yeah, but Rangiku's always hounded him."

"Like I do you, Ichigo?" The cat purred, leaning up to whisper into his ear. "But then again, I'm more forward on you."

Blushing, Ichigo pulled away from her, mumbling to himself. The meeting room doors slid open, other captains beckoning them in. Yoruichi straightened herself, but stayed close to Ichigo. She knew how some of the women were here, they'd definitely make a move on her Ichigo. Not like she'd let them, however. Ichigo was hers and hers alone. Even if she didn't actually have him, she would eventually. That kiss they shared was proof enough. The emotions that ran through them, not only did she know he had feelings for her, but now she could see them appear in his eyes whenever hs looked at her. The radiating desire he had, but wouldn't let out. He wsa confusing at times, moving in on her, then backing out of it.

"Yoruichi.." Ichigo murmured, nudging her. She glanced up to him, a dumb struck look on her face. the room was empty now, only they remained. "I didn't think you enjoyed meetings so much." He laughed, walking out as she narrowed her eyes and walked beside him. With a quick jab, Ichigo bent over, holding his stomach while a mindless Yoruichi walked on.

"You could have told me we were done." She stated, glancing back at him.

"Well if you were paying attention you would have known." He deadpanned, earning a glare. "Just what were you thinking about anyway?" The curiosity in his voice was heavy.

"Same thing I'm always thinking about." Work was over, its time to play. "You, Ichigo." She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. His face reddened.

"Cut it out." He groaned, looking away from her.

"Aw, don't be such a pasrt pooper, _my captain_." She teased more, putting particular huskiness on the last part. Shrugging her off, Ichigo began walking once again. She smirked and followed him, an evil idea popping into her head. "Its cold out." She started, waiting for her opportune moment.

"Yeah, the weather hear changes fast. I can't believe there is even a climate here." Ichigo said, oblivious to her scheme.

"The hot spring would warm us both up." Ichigo thought nothing of it as he nodded.

"That does sound like a good-wait a minute. Your just wanting to take your pants off again." He glared, catching the cats eye.

"IF it makes you feel comfortable, I'll swim around in cat form."

"The last time that happened, you changed in front of me. Just stay below the water. I can't get your naked body out of my head as it is now, and I don't think I'm ever going to." Yoruichi grinned at his words.

"Well, I'm glad I could make such an.. impact on you." She sauntered on ahead of him, heading for the hot springs.

The steam from the hot water rose quickely, feeling the air with its warmth. Ichigo stripped himself quickly, easing down into the water. With a sigh, he sat back, smiling.

"Ahh, yeah.." He mumbled, laying his head back. His eyes opened when a shadow covered his face. "Gahh!" He shouted, slipping on a rock as he tried to run forward. Resurfacing, Ichigo stared up at a very naked Yoruichi, his mouth agape. "I said stay under the water!" He shouted. Yoruichi laughed and walked into the Spring, the swell of her breasts visible. She leaned back against the rock, closing her eyes as she titled her head back. Ichigo took a moment to admire her. He had to admit, he liked her openness around him. It was..nice. Ichigo walked towards her, leaning back on the rock beside her.

"This place is really nice, eh?" Her voice was soft and sensual, causing Ichigo to look over at her. He smirked then splashed her. She opened her eyes to look at him as he backed away.

"You said to lighten up, so, " He splashed her again. "Why don't _you _play with _me_." Mockingly, he splashed her again. She grinned and began splashing him back, laughing all the while. Who said lieutenants couldn't have fun with their captains? No pun, well, maybe a little intended.


	6. December 6th

Paper work sucked. That was all Ichigo knew at the moment. He'd been signing papers, approving things nearly all day. Hell, he and Yoruichi had started around noon and it was already going on 7:30! Glancing over at his lieutenant, he apologized to her using his eyes. The goddess merely looked up with a small smile. No, she hadn't cared they were stuck doing paper work, but there were more exciting things she would rather be doing with a certain someone. An impish grin took over her features as she set down her pen. Ichigo had only turned back to his work for a second, and when he looked up again, she was gone.

"Yoruichi?" There was no way in hell he was leaving her with all the paper work. They had stacks to do! The door was shut, so she couldn't have gone out it. Unless, of course, she'd learned some new ability that he was unaware of. Glancing to the window, he noticed that that too was closed. His concern died though, when a pair of dark skinned arms encircled his neck from behind. "Yoruichi?"

The goddess laughed at the sound of his voice, so unexpecting. She leant on his back more, making it a point to press her breasts against him.

"Lets take a break, Ichigo..." She whispered huskily into his ear, her lips tracing the lobe. Shivering slightly, Ichigo felt his heart begin to pound. What was he to do? No one would know if they were to do anything. There certainly was no harm in giving in to his desires. And clearly, she was desiring him as well.

"We've got too much work to do. If you want to take a break then go ahead." He said, ignoring his feelings. It was too soon for them to do anything in that way. He hadn't even confessed his feelings for her yet, and didn't know if she even felt the same for him. Besides, he didn't want their first time to be just sex. He wanted more than that. The boy may have been asking alot, but meaningless sex wasn't a turn on for him.

"Come on, please?" The goddess of flash pouted, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. "I promise it'll be worth it."

"No, Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted, pulling away from her. His sudden movement caused her to fall to the floor. Shocked by his sudden out burst, she turned her eyes up to him. "What is it with you anyway?" There was a feralness in his voice, something she'd never seen. Had the paper work stressed him out this much? Or were her advances pissing him off? Did he..hate her? Standing, Yoruichi frowned a bit, her eyes glancing to the floor. "Well?" He demanded.

"Do I need a reason to like being around you? To like being near you, being with you?" Clenching her fists, she looked up, eyes meeting his. "I can't help the way I feel when I'm around you. The impulse to be in your arms or to be touching you. I can't help having these desires, this aching for you."

Ichigo felt his heart nearly stop. Was this a confession? He couldn't help but feel like an ass now as he watched tears well in her eyes. What was wrong with him? He knew he would never snap at her, but he just did.

"I've.. I've never felt this way, Ichigo. Not for anyone. If me being here angers you, then tell me now so I can put in my note of resignation to the Captain Commander." A lone tear fell down her cheek as she looked down. "I can't bare it if you hate me." Was that what she thought?

With a sigh, Ichigo took a step forward. She prepared to shunpo, but he quickly grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. The action earned him a gasp from her, but she didn't pull away. With his arms tightly around her, Ichigo put his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't really think you would feel that way about me. I guess I thought you only wanted sex." Her eyes closed at his soft voice, her tears still flowing. So much she had bottled up until now. This was it, she needed him to know how she felt.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo tightened his arms around her. The two spent a couple moments in silence, before Ichigo opened his eyes halfway.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Yoruichi." He whispered, watching as she opened her eyes halfway as well. "I've never felt this way about anyone either, and to be honest, it scares me. Fear isn't something I'm used too, yet I'm scared when it comes to how I feel about you."

"I can sympathize.." Yoruichi whispered with a slight chuckle. But Ichigo's serious gaze never faultered. "I know I made you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry, but I don't regret any of the times I've come on to you. I don't regret spending my time with you, or sharing that amazing kiss with you." The dark skinned goddess smiled as she glanced to his lips.

"I don't regret any of it either, Yoruichi." Ichigo smiled, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. The purple haired woman was slightly shocked, but returned the gentle gesture. "Yoruichi I... I want to be with you." He finally confessed, taking in her widened eyes. The said goddess pulled back slightly as her face reddened, and her heart began to pound more. She'd wanted to be with him, yet now she felt nervous. Very odd for her indeed.

"I guess we agree on something after all." She smirked before being pulled to him once more, his lips passionately embracing hers.

A/N: Let me just say, I"M SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAITING UPDATE!!! I've been pretty busy, and Cold November Rain has been raking in reviews, not to mention Sheer Heart Attack is nearing the hundreds range with reviews as well. School has been a bitch, to nicely put it, heh.

Second Semester just started and I have more classes than last semester. Talk about a pain in my rear end. Besides that, the holidays, fun as they are, they are friggin packed with shit loads of things to do! xD But more on the sad note, I lost a friend I've known a long time and its been rough. So, thanks to those who waited patiently, and to those whom have cursed me and now hate me, here is chapter 6.

I'll be updating more now, and if you haven't checked em out, check out and review,please, my Cold November Rain fanfic and other fics! I lovish reviews:3

R&R Pwease!


	7. December 7th

**Disclaimer: **No, i do not own Bleach or Yoruichi...but I do OWN Ichigo!! Mwahaha, he's my toy ;) xD NO! I don't own ANY OF THEM!!! NONE! ZIP!! NOTTA! Got it? If I did... why would I write fanfics? Hm? For my own enjoyment? No, cause it'd be more enjoyable to make it happen, which I would do if, IF I owned them. So, therefore, I don't. Mmk? Ok then.

**Chapter: **7

**Title: **December 7th

**A/N: **Its funny that this chapter was inspired by an Sonique song. Good song though. It Feels So Good. You know that song? If you don't, google magic my friends. Limewire. Go. Now. Find it. Then read the chapter. Please review after reading. I've been thriving on reviews lately. They make my day so much better, make me smile :) Also, if you haven't read my Cold November Rain, please do. I've been working hard on that fic, through all my writers block moments and through holidays... I'd really appreciate it if you gave me some feedback on that story :) Thank you! And here is chapter seven to Beautiful December. (I'm working on finishing Utsukushii Junigatsu. I just can't seem to finish it when I pull it up, so bare with me!)

Ichigo smiled to himself as he watched Yoruichi wash the dishes while he dried them. She had a calm smile on her face as she hummed softly. He could tell she was happy if she was doing that. Though, he couldn't blame her for being happy. They'd practically spent the night before kissing and cuddling. He never thought he'd be doing that. Cuddling had always sounded 'dumb' to him. Yet, he found that he rather enjoyed its definition. Especially when it was Yoruichi in his arms.

Feeling his eyes on her, Yoruichi glanced up to him, flashing him her signature smirk.

"Your staring, you know." She said softly, handing him a plate. Ichigo laughed softly, blushing a bit as he dried the porcelain then set it in the cabinet.

"Can't help it." He shrugged, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. Yoruichi dropped the cup she had currently been washing as she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his firmly. Too long had she been wanting to have this contact with the boy before her.

"Oh you can't can you?" Yoruichi smirked, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck as she gently caressed the back of his neck with her fingers. "Then you understand I can't help but want you?" Oh hell... Ichigo felt the erection in his pants grow as the shunshin ground her hips into his.

"I can understand that, but I don't think we should do that just yet." Ichigo stated, grasping her hips and holding them still. The goddess frowned slightly, pouting her lips out.

"Your no fun." She complained, however, she didn't have time to whine anymore as his lips came crashing into hers. Well, she couldn't argue against that gesture. She might as well milk him for everything she can get. And thats just what she did as she slyly slid her tongue into his mouth. For several minutes, the only sounds that could be heard were Yoruichi's muffled, barely audiable moaning. God, the kid had magic lips! Yoruichi tilted her head to get the full affect, pressing herself against him more as he tightened his hold around her waist. That was one good thing about amatuers; they didn't know what was going too far and what wasn't going far enough. She could basically coax him into anything but sex. Although, she found herself unsure if she really wanted to take advantage of the kid or not. Scary, wasn't it?

"No?" Ichigo smirked, rubbing his hand up and down her back and sides. Did he even know what he was doing to her?

"You do know your making it hard for me to control myself?"

"Am I?"

"I could show you, prove it to you, but then, you'd just get mad at me."

"I don't know about that now..."

Yoruichi raised a brow, pulling back slightly as she gave him a grin.

"Oh, so whats that supposed to mean? I thought you didn't want that just yet Ichigo?" Tilting her head, Yoruichi gave him an innocent, yet evil seductive look that would have made any guy take her right then and there. It was a good thing Ichigo had good control...

"I never said anything about on clothes..." He started, but was unable to finish as Yoruichi suddenly threw herself against him, causing him to fall backwards. The orange haired boy paid no mind to the hard ward floor as Yoruichi straddled his waist. He never thought she would get so worked up out of passion, but he could feel the desire rolling off of her in waves. And his throbbing length was begging to be released from its confinement.

Yoruichi set to work; rolling her hips against him as her mouth nearly devoured his. Soon, though, he regained control as hesat up, holding her to him as he kissed her slowly. She couldn't complain at the pace they were going, though she would much rather ravish him right then and there. Ichigo was very, very sexy in her eyes. She'd never seen a boy with a great body like his before, and she was dying to know just how big he actually was.

"Can't we at least take one piece of clothing off..." Yoruichi whispered huskily as she ground her hips into him once more, moaing softly.

"Nope." Ichigo grinned. Oh, he was just evil! He was torturing her! Yoruichi gave a fake cry before losing herself in his embrace, smiling at him now.

"Thats just not fair Ichigo." Yoruichi sighed, pulling back and standing up. "The offer stands still, and will remain. you can have me anytime any where, all you got to do is give in." She smirked, winking to him before returning to her previous job. Ichigo sighed, chuckling as he followed her into the kitchen, happily drying each dish she handed him. At least their relationship so far wasn't complicated. She'd be understanding...so far.


	8. December 8th

**Disclaimer: **No, i do not own Bleach or Yoruichi...but I do OWN Ichigo!! Mwahaha, he's my toy ;) xD NO! I don't own ANY OF THEM!!! NONE! ZIP!! NOTTA! Got it? If I did... why would I write fanfics? Hm? For my own enjoyment? No, cause it'd be more enjoyable to make it happen, which I would do if, IF I owned them. So, therefore, I don't. Mmk? Ok then.

**Chapter: **8

**Title: **December 8th

**A/N: **Don't you guys hate when its so cold, your fingers like, feel like they'll fall off? Don't you hate that? I'm sitting here, typing away, okay, I'm busy fingers for a few hours, and all of a sudden, "DAMN!!!" I was FREEZING! My fingers are all blue and shit, I'm shaking so cold. Sucks, right? My mom's like, well drape a blanket around you. I'm like, thats uncomfortable, right? Ugh, Its just not cool and makes you lose your concentration. Anywho, chapter 8 is here, out of 25, Yay. One chapter closer to finish. Shame the finish is more than ten more chapters away... Sigh. This story is taking forever! And I want them to have their lemon right now instead of waiting till the 24th chapter. What do you guys think? Lemon soon, or no? Read and Review please :)

It was becoming unbearable! And not just for Yoruichi. Ichigo had begun to feel the effects of denying her. Why was he? He didn't know. He just didn't know why he kept denying her. Yes, he was young and everything. But thats just it. He had just turned 18, wouldn't it be normal for him to experience more things? That was the way he thought, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Scared perhaps?

While he felt Yoruichi was content with him, he felt he didn't quite know how to please her. She was a goddess after all. Pleasing a woman, to him, was hard enough. To please a goddess, he figured it would be damn near impossible for him.

"If your scared, just tell me." She whispered. That was how all those thoughts rose in his head. He found himself allowing her to sleep with him, and in the morning, he found, she was more than willing. As it stood, she had him trapped in the corner of the bed. He didn't have anywhere to go! If he tried to duck his way out, he found himself facing one of her most trying spots. With the dark skinned beauty looming over him, Ichigo hadn't much choice.

"Yoruichi..." He mumbled, blushing madly as he set his hands on her waist, trying to push her bak softly. But no matter what he tried, she kept at it. She was one persistent woman. "Come on get off. I thought we agreed to take things slow."

"Can't we just do a little foreplay, Ichigo?" The cat moaned when she felt her back meet the matress. He'd managed to flip them, effectively pinning her to the softness below. This only turned her on even more. There were somethings he needed to learn not to do. But he really had no choice. Honestly, if he were any other guy, she'd be in a state of pure bliss right now.

But he was just himself. He was Ichigo.

"We've gotta report to our designated areas. If you were paying attention at the last meeting, you would know we are leading a team of seniors into the living world today."

"Oh yeah." She sighed, bummed as he got off of her and began getting dressed in his normal captains wear. Yoruichi could only do the same. At least they'd gotten to the point where they were comfortable being nude around the other. Ichigo didn't quite mind it after the hot spring. "So are we supposed to introduce them to hollow combat?"

"Yeah. Apparently they haven't been through the course yet."

"Thats strange." Yoruichi narrowed her brow, thinking a moment as she stepped into the kitchen for some milk. "Normally, the combat training is required before your final year at the academy."

"I guess things have changed." Ichigo shrugged, strapping his zanpackuto to his back. He motioned for her and she quickly began flash stepping with him out of the door and down to their divisions gates. The students had already gathered there, each giddy about going out into the living world again. Ichigo felt slightly bad for them. They all hadn't been back to the other world since they died. It had to be hard knowing your family is on that side but you can never see them again. Yoruichi, also felt bad. She could vividly remember her first time becoming a reaper. The day she died. She got chills just thinking about it.

"Alright. Today, you'll be training with me and vice captain Yoruichi Shihouin. We'll be instructing you on how to kill a hollow so pay close attention to todays lesson. You'll need this to graduate anyways." Ichigo glared, opening the realm to the living as he guided the students through. He gave a nod to Yoruichi who led them towards the spot where the hollow would be attacking.

"How will the hollow know we're here?" Yoruichi could hear a small chatter going on between a few of the students. One, she thought was quite interesting.

"The hollows can sense intense spiritual power, Kara." And it was that student that the goddess was interested in. She had red and black hair, her eyes were mismatched. One black, the other red.

'Like her hair.' Yoruichi thought, smiling to Ichigo as he took a seat beside her.

"The students seem pumped about fighting a hollow." He grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Yoruichi merely smiled and nodded, taking his hand as she pointed towards the girl she had previously been spying on.

"I think we have our next lieutenant or captain right there." She stated, seemingly sure of her words. Ichigo gave her a blank stare. "The girl has great knowledge about the hollows. Not only that, she is completely calm. Shes focused, and more importantly, her spiritual pressure is amazing."

That was one thing he loved about Yoruichi. She took time to study something, get to know a bit about the person. She wasn't one to judge before knowing.

"Yeah, I can sense her power. How did she not get noticed?"

"Oh, I'm sure the captain commander has plans for her. He's just waiting."

"I think I know what hes waiting for." Ichigo smirked, looking down to his goddess. Yoruichi nodded her head as she glanced to him.

"Exactly." Standing, Ichigo took a few steps forward, bellowing his voice out to everyone.

"The hollow can show up at anytime. Its best you all stay on guard. I know this is frightening, exciting, but when fighting a hollow you must be prepared at all times." His eyes rested on that girl. She only glared back, a look of knowing on her face. "You there, what is your name?"

Yoruichi stood now, brushing her pants off as she stood beside him.

"Zerathia. Zerathia Reinhart." Her eyes were icy cold with the slightest flame. Yoruichi's golden orbs pierced through her own.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihouin." The goddess smiled, flash stepping in front of her. Zerathia seemed unphased, as if she'd followed her movements. The others were in awe. Whispers of how she moved so fast could be heard echoing. "Goddess of Flash."

"Gee, I don't know what to say." Zerathia sighed, standing as she too flash stepped towards the open-dark road. Yoruichi and Ichigo stood, mouth agape. She knew how to shunpo? "Other than when are we going to take care of this hollow?" The girl held her hand, palm out towards the darkness. In a flash, her power was released, a screeching heard from within the depths.

"What!?" Yoruichi felt her heart nearly drop. This girl knew about the hollow! "Zerathia! How did you-"

"Theres no time Lieutenant." Zerathia stated, appearing beside her as not only one, but four hollows emerged from the shadows. "We've got company." She grinned, licking her lips. The students behind them screamed in terror.

"Damnit!" Ichigo shouted, stepping in front of the group. "They weren't even ready to go into this kind of battle!" He felt himself heating up do to the intensity he felt when dealing with a hollow. Yoruichi smirked, flashing as she too took out a hollow. The one beside it dispersed, Ichigo's form appearing in its place.

"What do you say we let the girl take care of these two?"

"Fine by me." Ichigo grinned, folding his arms over his chest. The two watched side by side as the one named Zerathis took out both hollows without any trouble at all. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were experienced at this." The girl merely shrugged.

"What do you think we should tell Shigekuni?" Yoruichi asked as the girl opened the portal to soul society all on her own. "The girl is of noble blood."

"She is?"

"Reinhart. Besides the Shihouin and Kuchiki noble families, there is one other we thought had been extinct. We didn't think their line had any left. But obviously, one remained. Its just ashame she is so young."

"She's so strong." Ichigo mused.

Before long, the two had had their audience with the general, agreeing to bring the girl to him in the morning, but for now, they retired to their not so roomy pad.

"Well, at least we know who needs more training." Ichigo mumbled, collapsing on the couch. Yoruichi smirked, jumping onto his lap.

"I'm up for some 'training'." She purred, setting her lips on his. Ichigo, of course, had no objections as he smoothly slid his tongue into her mouth.

**A/N: **Do I suck at writing? Do I butcher my characters? Should I stop writing fanfics? Please let me know!


End file.
